Ed's Little Pony
by kyonkichi1
Summary: Envy has stolen Ed's childhood rocking horse! Will he ever get it back!
1. Home

Okay, lessee... This is my first fanfic on here so yeah.. Well, Paige, I made this fanfic for you so I hope you like it '! The first chapter kinda sucks... But oh well ... ON WITH THE STORY PYO!

** Ed's Little Pony**

**_Chapter 1: Home_**

"Well, here we are." said Ed as they were getting off the train. "Home."

"It's been so long." said Al.

Someone came running in their direction. "ED! AL! OVER HERE! "

"Winry?" She stopped running and hugged Ed. "...Can't...breathe..."

"Oh, sorry!" She apoligized as Ed collapsed to the ground. "It's just, I'm so happy to see you guys." while hugging Al.

"It's okay. He'll live." said Al. He looked around the station. "Hmm? Where's Aunt Pinako?"

"Oh, she went to the shop to get some new tools for me since she knew I knew you guys were coming!"

"Heh heh..."

"Hmm? Ed, what's wrong? You're not talking at all. I didn't hurt you when I hugged you did I?"

Ed looked away from the floor . "Uh, no I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Both Winry and Al looked at him. "?"

Ed looked at their confused faces. "Nevermind." He said. "I'll show you when we get to your house Winry."

Winry and Al looked at each other, hoping one of them would know what Ed was talking about.

"...Okay."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Ed impatiently. "Are we going or not? I'm dying of starvation! It's not easy eating for two people ya know!"

"Okay okay! We're coming!"

Yeah, like I said... it kinda sucks! The next chapter will be better though, I promise. Please review !


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah! I am so good! Chapter #2! Go me, go me! oo

_**Chapter 2: The Forgotten Pony**_

"Ed! Stop running so fast! Just because your short doesn't mean you can get so far ahead of us!"

"I'M NOT SHORT! I'M AT A PERFECTLY NORMAL HEIGHT! JUST LOOK, I'M ALMOST AS TALL AS AL! ... Why are you laughing?"

Winry laughed. "Why? I'm beating you now, that's why!" She was practically up the hill now, running for her blonde life.

"! CHEATER!" Ed's feet seemed to fly as he caught up to Winry and Al. He passed Al pretty quick, seeing as how he's a suit of heavy armor. Winry looked behind her and squealed when she saw Ed coming so fast. She ran as if she were running in a field of needles. ZOOM! Ed passed her like a horse going for some oats. Ed looked behind him as he ran. "HA! I WI--" He was cut off by a black and white dog jumping on his unsuspecting prey. "DIN! OH NO! IT'S ALEXANDER ALL OVER AGAIN!"

When they were finally at the house, with Din in second place,Winry in third, and Al in fourth,panting, Ed triumphantly told them, " pantSee? You can pantneverpant beat mepant pant!" PING! Ed remembered something. He ran to Winry's shed. Din in hot pursuit.

"Ed! What are you doing? There's nothing in th--" Winry was cut off by a Screaming Ed of Terror. Din ran back behind Winry's legs.

"AHHHHHHH! IT'S NOT HERE! IT'S NOT HERE! I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE, BUT IT'S NOT HERE!" Out of the shed came a panicked and worried Ed. He tore across the land back into the house. "It's gotta be here. It hasn't been that long!"

Winry looked at him from the doorway. Din came and sat next to Winry, looking at her expectantly. As she bent down to rub his ears, she said, "And exactly how long is 'not long'?"

Ed stopped tearing through papers and books and looked up at the ceiling. "Let's see..." He counted on his fingers. "About 2, 3 years maybe?"

Winry's jaw dropped. "3 YEARS! How could I not know about what you're looking for!" There was a pause. Din nudged her hand since she stopped rubbing. Starting to rub his ears again, she said, "Wait... What are you looking for again? Some sort of picture? Since your tearing up all these papers and books..."

Ed looked at her with a confused look. "Picture? Are you crazy? It's much more important than that!" Din decided to leave since she wasn't rubbing his ears and things weren't looking very interesting. After looking a bit more from room to room, he said, "Remember when we used to play at my house?"

She looked at him. "Well, yeah. Why?

Al put on a happy face of memories and realization. "Oooooooooooh! I remember! so THAT'S what you're looking for!"

Winry looked at the two of them in anger and confusion. "WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

"Okay okay! It's my brother's rocking horse. Form when we were all just little kids. "

"Rocking horse?"

Ed nodded. "I had Aunt Pinako store it in the shed for me right before we burnt our house."

It was Al's turn to nod. "I kinda thought he was temporarily insane at first, you know, those...machine...type thingies... so I just went along with it."

"Uh huh..."

A voice called out, "Winry! Are they here yet?"

Winry got excited at the thought of brand new tools. She ran down the stairs and grabbed the bag Aunt Pinako had in her worn old hands. Her eyes got all chibi-like. "Awww, it's just what I wanted too! Aunt Pinako, you know me so well! I love you sooo!" she exclaimed while taking the tools out of the bag. She was rubbing a screwdriver on her face when Ed and Al came down.

"There you boys are!" She looked at Ed's sad, angry face. "?"

"What did you do with it?"

"... Oh! You're talking about that old thing? It's down in the basement. For some reason it kept getting so dusty lately. I didn't think you would want to see your favorite toy all dusty now would you?"

"Yeah... sure. I'm gonna go get right now!" He was down there before you could say "ROY MUSTANG SUCKS!" Around the corner he went, and there it was purple with leather reins on its head. Ed went into super-chibi-eye-mode. "Ahh! There you are!" He ran over to it and started petting its head as if it were real. "I missed you so much yes I did..." he cooed.

Al, Winry and Aunt Pinako watched from the doorway. "Loves it a bit too much, eh?" "That's brother..." "Why did I ever agree to save it for him?" said Aunt Pinako shaking her head sadly.

_GRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWLLL!_ Ed suddenly looked up from polishing the horse with his red coat. He held his stomach with his auto mail hand. "Ugh, so...hungry...can't go on...much...longer..."

Everyone fell head first on the ground.

Nothin' to say really... PING! I got it! I like kitties: 3


End file.
